ciphrusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ciphrus Wiki
Welcome to the Ciphrus Wiki For everything about Ciphrus! 'The Ciphrus Lore' = Zero Day = It was expected to be a spectacle to see in the sky. The closest encounter with Ciphrus and the Asteroid BG-492. Little did Ciphrus know, that what was supposed to be a space wonder, would plunge into a full throwback of society. In the year 2067, Third year of the time of Desisi, the large Asteroid BG-492 passed by Ciphrus in a large spectacle of amazing photography, It took a full 10 days to pass. In that time, unknowingly lethal amounts of Carbon began to drop from the sky. They called Day 1: Zero Day. Zero Day: Asteroid passes over, mass block-out of the sun. Day 2: Black ‘snow’ begins to rain down onto unsuspecting children and individuals. Some begin to “lick” it. Day 3: Cities begin to overgrow in vegetation. Hospitals begin taking patients due to new diseases. Day 4: Hospitals reach capacity. New species of poison plants erupt. Mass panic becomes evident. Day 5: Pandemic spread across the world. New diseases highly infectious, and lethal. Panic rises, several governments fall. Mass suicide, as well as lawlessness. Day 6: Essential cities are barren wastelands. Lawlessness appears worldwide. Police departments try to contain riots. Most rioters infected with the new diseases. Day 7: The main influenza is released with the name: Sertinphus. Survivors nickname it “Carbon Cancer.” Day 8: Social services fall due to fear of infection, as well as poisoning. Day 9: International trade halts. Day 10: Governments fall, failure to abide the disease. No days were recorded after that. As the world fell, new enemies erupted. The true nature of ourselves, of the very essence of our survivability, our choices, came into the light. We buried ourselves in the fear of death, the fear of infection, the fear of life. We shed not one tear upon the corrupt ways of our natural self. Yet, no one saw, or watched. They all turned away from our true nature. They set aside the violence that helped us survive, for their own good of self-awareness. They do not see tragedy, fear, hatred.. What will your 11th Day be? =Locations= The Settlement of "Home-Owners" -''' Settled on the southeastern part of Selahktia. Not much was talked about within this makeshift society. A mixture of "Home-Owners". A people whom thrived upon their natural resources around them, however they'd lived in the city ever since Zero Day. Their nickname was simply because they consisted of at least 150 individuals, that weren't exactly friends, but they trusted each other enough not to senselessly murder. They'd achieved their own government, which was mostly democratic. They were a powerful force, and worked together to overcome the ruthless. Mostly contains of Ciphrinians and Fetinai. 'Encampment of Barad -' A large encampment established by only a few members of Banditry individuals a year after Zero Day, they headquarter themselves in the northern area of what used to be the city of Delicean. They raid, steal, and kill for their own survival. Their logic? "No one can blame us." 'The One Wall -' One of the last remaining quarantine zones, established in the city of Certaina, only 3 months after Zero day, the International Health and Militaristic Division (IHMD) guides this collection of mishaps and survivors through the hardships. Though they're mostly a fascist community, there is not much militaristic abuse here. However, the IHM aren't exactly loyal to their cause of protecting this One Wall. 'Wenston Gates -' These large gates, which are located on the southern half of Selahktia, are home to a collection of survivors that don't work together, but don't kill each other either. The IHMD supplies and supports this small group, however they do not protect them. 'The ARD -' Which used to be an IHMD Quarantine zone, A town quarantined entirely by the survivors. Often raided, however the occupants can easily defend, no matter the opponent. Occasionally, supplies from the IMHD rolls into the zone, however it is not often. All are welcome into the ARD, as long as you don’t cause any serious trouble. =Skills and Tiers= Learning skills requires a total of one REAL month (for closed skills, it's two) to learn. You must have THREE witnesses to confirm your progress. Once you have had your progress completed, consult an admin, and they will grant you your new skill. Any questions, ask an admin or post on the Ciphrus (Enjin.com) forums. Individuals are able to RELEARN skills as to become more advanced in their skill. Each person starts out at Tier I. Tiers: Tier I: When you finish learning the skill the first time. (100%) Tier II: You have learned the skill twice, and are now twice as good. (200%) Tier III: You have learned the skill three times, and are now three times as good. (300%) This trend continues until Tier FIVE, which is the highest tier you can get to. 'Advanced Tagon -' This skill can ONLY BE LEARNED. This includes Tagon which deals with events called Orion Casts. Orion Casts can ONLY be used with an Orion Cube. Orion casts come in multiple categories: (Each cast counts as a category. If you want to learn more than one cast, you must advance your tier.) Marked Cast: Able to manipulate objects around them into whatever they wish that is INANIMATE. Intervention Cast: The user is able copy their opponents tagon and use to their will. Elemental Cast: This cast can use four general elements: Fire, Air, Water, and Earth, to use at their will. Unlike Elemental Tagon: The user can only pick ONE element. Cancelation Cast: The user is able to cancel out their opponents Cast or Tagon. However this is temporary, and only lasts for however powerful the caster is. Sound Cast: The caster has the ability to create and use sounds to their will. They can do things from changing the pitch to create beautiful tunes seemingly out of midair. Symbolic Cast: The caster is able to spawn symbols which do various things from summoning weapons to immense structures. However they cannot summon Partners. ---- 'Toriza Algotia -' The ability of extreme agility. People with this skill can climb buildings with ease. They also have allowing flexibility. Most people with this skill, before Zero day were street performers or Circus Actors. Others were just plain showoffs. 'Time Perception -' The ability of "time control". Users have the ability to change their perception of time to a slower affect. The higher the Tier, the longer the effect. However, after use, it increases your time perception by twice the normal speed. (i.e: 0.5x speed for 30 seconds, 2x speed for 60 seconds, etc). 'Perception -' The ability of extreme sight. Users have the ability to see at far areas. Tier I users have 30/30 sight. The higher the tier, the perception points rise by 10. (i.e: Tier II - 40/40, Tier III - 50/50, etc) 'Dortine -' A manipulation of Termoyl, which encases your body in a materialised field 'Muffers -' The art of hand combat. People with this skill have a good amount of experience with combat to deal with disarming, hard punches, etc. 'Alchemy -' The art of Chemistry. People with this skill have natural knowledge of elements and Chemical compounds. They can make things from makeshift bombs, to complex ecological compounds. Useful for a condition like Zero day. Most of the Alchemist study Carbon, and it’s effects since Zero Day. 'Cooking -' The art of culinary signifcance. People who have this skill are especially fond of all types of food preparation, and can make delicious meals (seemingly) out of nowhere. 'Negotiation Fetaxia -' The art of extreme negotiation skills. People who possess this power can often talk their way out (or into) things. It can work perfectly with bargaining. 'Herblore -' The work of using herbs and vegetation for medical uses, teas, potions, or beverages. These range from health potions to Termoyl-increasing potions, and simple teas to advanced brewery and beers. 'Reliketacia -' The art of ore prospecting and mining. These people have an amazing eye for ores and minerals around them. They also have a natural arm for mining. 'Biological Tagon -' The ability to control and use plants to your will. A type of Tagon usually used by the Utanophix. 'Tagon -' The Ciphrus term for Magic, this practice is a skill of mind and body. While Tagon is mostly a mental skill, some secrets have been recognised as "forbidden" upon past societies. Conspiracy theories had erupted before Zero Day that governments only constrict Tagon to Mind, as used as a kind of "limitation." 'Fetaxia -' A kind of weapon making. Some call it Tagon, while others call it creative science. This is allows extremely flexible weapon making. From constructing small, but complex knives, to compacted, but extremely powerful firearms. 'Terokon Tagon -' This is an extremely, strictly, and internationally banned practice of Tagon. It includes an event called Parasitism, whereas the host of the Tagon slowly begins to rot away ( quite literally ) over a couple decades. However, it does grant extreme power. The only givers of this practice are Knomnolites. 'Clashing -' The practice of the Blade. This can range from small daggers to enormous pole-axes. 'Delicion -' The Art of Archery. This includes all kinds of CQB string weapons. From complex Fetaxia weapons, to your traditional wooden bow and arrow. 'Sharpshot S -' Practice with small firearms, such as pistols(Semi, auto, or both) or miniature SMG's. 'Sharpshot M (CQB)-' Practice with medium, close range firearms, such as assault rifles, shotguns, semi-auto rifles, or SMG's 'Sharpshot L (FQB) -' Deals with long range weapons such as scoped rifles, and operation of Artillery. Their eyesight is usually superb as well. 'Sharpshot H (CQB/FQB) -' Practices with large, automatic weaponry, such as LMG's, high caliber assault rifles, or Explosives. 'Ghosting -' The art of hiding, spying, and assassinating certain individuals. 'Commerical Fetaxia -' While Fetaxia is the art of creative ingenuity with WEAPONS, Commercial Fetaxia is the ingenuity of constructing industrial tools and items. From screwdrivers to complex machines. 'Heavy-Lifting -' This skills allows enhanced strength, helpful to remove heavy debris or lift large objects. Extremely useful if contracted with Sharpshot H. 'Hyper-Aim (Offensive) -' The offensive skill of Hyper-aim. This allows precise prediction of the trails of any bullet, however it only enables the sight of your own fired bullets. 'Hyper-Aim (Defensive) -' The defensive skill of Hyper-Aim. It allows you to see your opponent’s bullet paths, however not your own. 'Summoning -' This is the art of using your surroundings to create “Partners” to do things simply from housework, to large scale battles. This usually is a hard practice of Tagon, and takes complete focus to control your Partner. If you lose track, the Partner would either disappear, or turn against you. Your surroundings depend on your Partner’s ability. (i.e: If you’re surrounded by clay pots, chances are your Partner will not be very helpful) 'Retro Speed -' The ability to move at unprecedented speeds. This is useful from getting from place to place, though it can require a lot of energy. The highest recorded speed was 350 MPH (Miles per Hour) by Hou Jelinx. 'Deron -' The art of Acting in Ciphrus. Many use this as a type of trickery. This skill was used before Zero Day in theatre events 'Love Control -' The act of extreme love making. As odd as it seems, it can help get out of sticky situations. 'Medicious -' The art of healing and providing medical help. People who possess this skill have a natural passion for caring for others. Also, anyone who possess this skill can heal 1.5x faster naturally, and can regenerate limbs over a long period of time (around 6-8 months) 'Aristry -' The art of… art! For those who possess this skill have a natural nerve for drawing and artistry! This skill was particularly common in Selahktia before Zero Day Closed Skills 'Cerisus '- The Tagon of Mind control. Those who possess this ability are able to control people’s minds to an extent. While they cannot change their ideology, they are able to control people’s emotions for a limited amount of time. The longest recorded time was 5 minutes and 47 seconds. '''Hyper-Aim (General) - The ability to aim extremely accurate in a matter of seconds. Beings who possess this ability can predict the path of a bullet before it is even fired. By doing this, they can track the trajectory of not only their own bullets, but others as well, enabling them to “dodge” a bullet. Carbon Immune - Complete immunity to Carbon Cancer and toxicity. This helps with scouting unreachable areas for exceptional loot, and helps for Search and Rescue missions. Elemental Tagon - A Tagon only learned by the Members of Arcanum. An altered Tagon forbidden from use of other factions, at least... before Zero Day. The ability of using an Element to your advantage for any purpose. i.e: Bullets, Arrows, Swords or just plain work.(This Skill is only accessible by learning through Arcanum or Arcanum members.) (Learned only)Dorlithon - The ability to move objects through mind perception, or telekinesis. The largest recorded object moved was an 18-wheeler trucker. Races Races of Ciphrus Currency Currency Reference Drug's Maybe? Im thinking some sort of drug's you know good and bad any one with me? Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse